they finally did it
by cameron james
Summary: hi guys this is my first ever fanfic so please don't hate it ill try to make them as long as possile.
1. Chapter 1

Maka was out with her friends and soul had nothing to do. He was so bored. He decided that he would go play his piano. He walked to his bedroom when he noticed that Maka's door was wide open. Maka always yelled at him when he went in her room but he was always curious of what she could be hiding in her room. He decided that he should take the opportunity to take a look before she comes home. he slowly entered the room. he had only seen her room a few times. her walls were bright orange and lined with bright yellow stripes. he looked around in amazement. her room was really really neat. the only part of her room that was messy was the desk in the corner of the room. it had piles of paper scattered around on the desk his eyes lit up as soon as he saw what was laying on the desk. drawings were scattered on the desk but that was not what soul was shocked at. what was on the paper filled soul with excitement. a heart was drawn with two names slap bang in the middle of it. Maka and soul. suddenly he heard the door slam shut and he heard Maka cal out ''soul im back.'' soul grabbed the piece of paper and then quickly ran out of Maka's room.

he approached Maka slowly with a huge smirk marked across his face. at first he had decided to tease her about it. he said to her in a menacing voice.''so i see that you have a crush on me, i totally new you had the hots for me all along!''he waved the paper in front of her face and Maka tried to deny that she even owned the paper and that he drew that himself but when she found that her bedroom door was wide open she new that he wouldn't believe her. instead she burst into tears and sat down on the couch next to her. soul regretted what he had done and he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. Maka whispered into souls ear.''you weren't supposed to find out'' soul felt really warm and safe when he was next to Maka. and hugging her was enough to make his heart go flying out of the window. he said to her with a croak in his voice.''i love you too.'' Maka's head shot up and she stared at soul in astonishment and shock. she had always loved soul even though he had always teased her about how small her breasts were. she didn't believe him at all. part of her just fought that he was just saying this to calm her down. soul new what she was thinking, he new that she didn't believe him. he bent over and kissed her softly. soul felt his heart pound even harder and before he new it Maka had jumped onto his lap and engulfed him in a huge hug. ''i love you soul'' she whispered into souls ear. i love you to soul said gently to her. Maka rested her head onto souls chest and started to fall asleep on him. for some strange reason Maka felt safe whenever she was around soul. she flt that nothing could ever happen to her. Maka woke up the next morning and found that she was lying in bed. she sat up on her soft pink bed. soul was nowhere to be seen. she got up and walked lazily out of her bedroom. souls bedroom door was wide open so Maka peeked inside but saw that was not in his bed either. she was starting to wonder where he could be.

she walked into the living room and no one was there. she was starting to worry. she hurried into the kitchen and found soul standing over a pan. he was cooking breakfast. soul out of all people was cooking breakfast she thought to herself. she was shocked out of all things. she walked slowly towards soul. soul must of heard her walking as his head flung right around to meet Maka's eyes. he said in a soft voice. ''good morning.'' ''good morning'' she replied to soul. ''hungry'' he asked her in a questioning voice. Maka just nodded her head to him. to her surprise soul turned around and wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. Maka smiled at him and kissed him back. soul lifted Maka up and placed her onto the counter and her he kissed her deeply. souls tongue broke through her lips and started to explore her mouth and Maka let out a groan. thy both began to intensify their kissing and soon enough Maka was all over soul but he didn't mind. he felt comfortable around Maka. he turned back towards the pan. bacon he asked as he dished slices of bacon and egg onto two plates. they finished breakfast and got dressed quickly. they were late for school. really late.


	2. Chapter 2

they had decided to walk to school today. they had no idea about what they should say to their friends about them liking each other.''soul?''asked Maka in a concerned voice. ''hmm?'' he answered as he slowly walked towards the school gates.''what are we going to tell blackstar Liz and the others about well us?'' soul just shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking. Maka grabbed his hand and held him close. soul turned to face Maka and he kissed her softly on her cheek. ''we wont tell them'' he said in a amused tone. Maka hugged him close and said ''OK'' in her usual soft but serious voice.

when they had arrived at the school gates soul walked over to blackstar and gave him a high five. Maka walked over to Liz Patty and tsubaki who were standing in the corner of the courtyard. she greeted them and then they all went inside for the first period. Maka had science and soul was in her class. she walked inside her class and saw soul sitting at the front of the class.

he patted the seat next to him signaling for Maka to come and sit next to him. she sat next to him and held his hand under the table. the teacher had walked into the classroom by now and he had noticed that soul was sitting at the front of the room. soul was never the one to do work in class, he would normally just rest his head on the table and fall asleep as the teacher droned on about the work set. blackstar and kid were seated right at the very back of the classroom and could see everything that was going on. they saw soul sitting at the front with Maka. and started to wonder.''soul never sits at the front he always sits with us at the back, whats up with him today?'' asked blackstar in a questioning voice.

kid was worried to. he had noticed who he was sitting by. he was next to Maka and he was actually doing some of his work. ''now that's strange'' kid said with his usual calm self. ''since when does soul do work in class.'' the bell rang and then they all went to their next class. when it was time for lunch Maka and soul walked with each other down the corridors and into the lunch hall.

soul sat with Maka and her friends today. Liz handed tsubaki some money and she put it away safe in her pocket.'' why are you giving her money?'' Maka asked in a confused voice. ''i lost a bet'' Liz said in a menacing tone.'' what bet?'' ''oh nothing we were just betting on how long it would take for soul to make a move on you'' she said with a massive smirk on her face. Maka jumped to her feet in shock and said ''how on earth did you know?'' she asked in shock. think about it kid told us he was sitting next to you at the front of the class doing work he was actually doing work and now he is sitting down eating lunch with you on a table full of girls tsubaki said in her usual quiet and calm tone of voice.

soul just sat there in his seat his eyes widened to full and his cheeks were bright red. Maka ran out of the room in shame and soul jumped to his feet and chased after her. Maka wait he shouted down the long corridors as she ran. Maka stopped at her locker and took out her books for her next lesson. soul caught up and Maka tried to push past him but soul was to strong and he had her pinned up against her locker. '' whats the matter'' soul asked as he held Maka against the lockers. Maka's only response was that she burst into tears. ''how did our friends know that we like each other.?'' she asked as tears ran down her face. soul just shook his head and hugged her close to him.

soul walked with Maka back down the corridor and down to the lunch hall. they sat back down on the table and everyone went silent.


End file.
